


Compagno

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s like a child who hasn’t been taught correctly, and you’ve been babying him.”  “Melone, your idea of educating children involves letting them eat their mothers after they’ve learned enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compagno

“You coddle him too much,” Melone says, leaning over the back of the sofa Prosciutto is sitting on.

Prosciutto doesn’t look up from the book he’s reading. “Thank you, I’ve never heard that from anyone before.”

“But you do, it’s practically ridiculous. I know Beach Boy’s capable of being powerful, but how is he ever going to learn to use that power when you do all the work for him?” Melone sighs. “He’s like a child who hasn’t been taught correctly, and you’ve been babying him.”

“Melone, your idea of educating children involves letting them eat their mothers after they’ve learned enough,” says Prosciutto. “I don’t like the metaphor.”

“That’s just for Baby Face. I don’t encourage cannibalism in normal children,” says Melone. “...Anyway, the metaphor’s not the point. The point is that you should stop letting him rely on you all the time. He’s never going to come into his own while you’re still taking care of him.”

Prosciutto turns to look at him, calm. “Melone, I want you to answer a few questions for me.”

“Okay.”

“Am I dead?”

Melone blinks. “No.”

“Is Pesci dead?”

“No…”

“Are our targets dead?”

“Yes. Very much dead.”

“Then hasn’t our strategy as partners so far been working?” asks Prosciutto.

Melone makes a disgruntled sound. “Yes, but… I’m just trying to help.”

“I know that you are. Trust me on this, I know exactly what I’m doing.” Prosciutto turns his attention back to his book.

Melone sulks for a minute before Risotto enters the room. “Hey, Risotto, can you weigh in on something-”

“If it’s about Pesci, whatever Prosciutto is saying is right,” says Risotto. At Melone’s surprised expression, he continues, “It’s always about Pesci. Ghiaccio and Formaggio complain to me once a week.”

“It’s annoying,” Prosciutto adds. “Don’t join them.”

Melone slumps against the sofa. “All right, I won’t.”

Risotto doesn’t stay long, just picks up a book and leaves. Melone almost gets his mind on other topics before Pesci walks in and immediately fixes his attention on Prosciutto.

“Big brother,” Pesci turns towards Melone just enough to be polite, “Melone.”

Melone raises a hand in greeting. Prosciutto pats the sofa next to him. “Have a seat, Pesci.”

Pesci takes a seat close to Prosciutto. “Are you still reading that book, The Sunday Woman? How much further did you get?”

“Almost to the end. You missed some important parts, I’m afraid my summaries won’t do them justice.” Prosciutto flips a page. “You really should just read these novels yourself.”

“But then who would I talk about them with? Just reading by myself would be boring.” Pesci shakes his head. “There’s no point.”

“Hmm… Why don’t you pick out the next novel after this, and I’ll read it when you’re done with it? It won’t take me long to catch up with you,” says Prosciutto. “Being well-read can be useful.”

“He’s right,” says Melone. “It’s important to be cultured.”

“Of course he’s right,” says Pesci. “He’s always right.”

Melone smiles a little. “You would say that. It’s useless arguing with you.”

It would be nice to have somebody in their group say that about him… He can’t even get Baby Face to listen to him one hundred percent of the time, and Ghiaccio is definitely not so agreeable.

“Oh, Melone, do you want this book after big brother’s done with it? I don’t mind having more to talk to you about.”

Melone pauses, before a grin breaks out on his face. “I would love to, Pesci.”

Maybe he doesn’t have a partner like Prosciutto has in Pesci, and he doesn’t really want to, but he’s happy with being a part of the group he’s got.


End file.
